Alia Wonderland
Alia Wonderland- called Ally by her friends- is the daughter of Alice, from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She has a brother named Alistair. She inherited her mother's curiousity, bringing her to know things she really should not. She can also be a tad impatient and sort of shy, but is kind and sweet nonetheless. She is a Rebel because, as much as she accepts her story, she feels that everyone should be able to choose and have a happily-ever-after. Character Personality Alia inherited her mother's curiousity. She's rather shy at first, but once you get to know her, she is outgoing, kind and cheerful, and can tend to be a little mad at times. Ally is very smart, since she avoids socializing as much as others and is usually seen reading. She is a responsible student who often puts her studies before parties. She is also a tad overprotective (much to Alistair's dismay.) She is a daydreamer with a wacky, endless imagination. She can be serious at time though. Especially when it comes to studies. Ally is somehow impatient, so if ever you tell her you'll do something, do it. Here and there she can get seem distant, but inside, she's just a shy girl who tries with all her might to keep the secrets she found out on from falling into the wrong hands. She also loses interest in things if she feels that it's unnecessary. Ally is often thought to be a 'royal' in terms of her side. She practically grew up with people saying:"Your so lucky you have a faith that has happy ending." And she'd agree. But after learning about 'choice', she started to question her fate. She also wonders if she knows too much about her tale. She thinks that she know way too much, thinking maybe she just might fail her mom. Appearance Alia has long, straight blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. She wears light colored lipstick and eye shadow. She has fair skin. She often wears blue-and-white outfits and is never seen not wearing her potion-bottle necklace. Fairy tale – Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Alice sits on a riverbank on a warm summer day, drowsily reading over her sister’s shoulder, when she catches sight of a White Rabbit in a waistcoat running by her. The White Rabbit pulls out a pocket watch, exclaims that he is late, and pops down a rabbit hole. Alice follows the White Rabbit down the hole and comes upon a great hallway lined with doors. She finds a small door that she opens using a key she discovers on a nearby table. Through the door, she sees a beautiful garden, and Alice begins to cry when she realizes she cannot fit through the door. She finds a bottle marked “DRINK ME” and downs the contents. She shrinks down to the right size to enter the door but cannot enter since she has left the key on the tabletop above her head. Alice discovers a cake marked “EAT ME” which causes her to grow to an inordinately large height. Still unable to enter the garden, Alice begins to cry again, and her giant tears form a pool at her feet. As she cries, Alice shrinks and falls into the pool of tears. The pool of tears becomes a sea, and as she treads water she meets a Mouse. The Mouse accompanies Alice to shore, where a number of animals stand gathered on a bank. After a “Caucus Race,” Alice scares the animals away with tales of her cat, Dinah, and finds herself alone again. Alice meets the White Rabbit again, who mistakes her for a servant and sends her off to fetch his things. While in the White Rabbit’s house, Alice drinks an unmarked bottle of liquid and grows to the size of the room. The White Rabbit returns to his house, fuming at the now-giant Alice, but she swats him and his servants away with her giant hand. The animals outside try to get her out of the house by throwing rocks at her, which inexplicably transform into cakes when they land in the house. Alice eats one of the cakes, which causes her to shrink to a small size. She wanders off into the forest, where she meets a Caterpillar sitting on a mushroom and smoking a hookah (i.e., a water pipe). The Caterpillar and Alice get into an argument, but before the Caterpillar crawls away in disgust, he tells Alice that different parts of the mushroom will make her grow or shrink. Alice tastes a part of the mushroom, and her neck stretches above the trees. A pigeon sees her and attacks, deeming her a serpent hungry for pigeon eggs. Alice eats another part of the mushroom and shrinks down to a normal height. She wanders until she comes across the house of the Duchess. She enters and finds the Duchess, who is nursing a squealing baby, as well as a grinning Cheshire Cat, and a Cook who tosses massive amounts of pepper into a cauldron of soup. The Duchess behaves rudely to Alice and then departs to prepare for a croquet game with the Queen. As she leaves, the Duchess hands Alice the baby, which Alice discovers is a pig. Alice lets the pig go and reenters the forest, where she meets the Cheshire Cat again. The Cheshire Cat explains to Alice that everyone in Wonderland is mad, including Alice herself. The Cheshire Cat gives directions to the March Hare’s house and fades away to nothing but a floating grin. Alice travels to the March Hare’s house to find the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse having tea together. Treated rudely by all three, Alice stands by the tea party, uninvited. She learns that they have wronged Time and are trapped in perpetual tea-time. After a final discourtesy, Alice leaves and journeys through the forest. She finds a tree with a door in its side, and travels through it to find herself back in the great hall. She takes the key and uses the mushroom to shrink down and enter the garden. After saving several gardeners from the temper of the Queen of Hearts, Alice joins the Queen in a strange game of croquet. The croquet ground is hilly, the mallets and balls are live flamingos and hedgehogs, and the Queen tears about, frantically calling for the other player’s executions. Amidst this madness, Alice bumps into the Cheshire Cat again, who asks her how she is doing. The King of Hearts interrupts their conversation and attempts to bully the Cheshire Cat, who impudently dismisses the King. The King takes offense and arranges for the Cheshire Cat’s execution, but since the Cheshire Cat is now only a head floating in midair, no one can agree on how to behead it. The Duchess approaches Alice and attempts to befriend her, but the Duchess makes Alice feel uneasy. The Queen of Hearts chases the Duchess off and tells Alice that she must visit the Mock Turtle to hear his story. The Queen of Hearts sends Alice with the Gryphon as her escort to meet the Mock Turtle. Alice shares her strange experiences with the Mock Turtle and the Gryphon, who listen sympathetically and comment on the strangeness of her adventures. After listening to the Mock Turtle’s story, they hear an announcement that a trial is about to begin, and the Gryphon brings Alice back to the croquet ground. The Knave of Hearts stands trial for stealing the Queen’s tarts. The King of Hearts leads the proceedings, and various witnesses approach the stand to give evidence. The Mad Hatter and the Cook both give their testimony, but none of it makes any sense. The White Rabbit, acting as a herald, calls Alice to the witness stand. The King goes nowhere with his line of questioning, but takes encouragement when the White Rabbit provides new evidence in the form of a letter written by the Knave. The letter turns out to be a poem, which the King interprets as an admission of guilt on the part of the Knave. Alice believes the note to be nonsense and protests the King’s interpretation. The Queen becomes furious with Alice and orders her beheading, but Alice grows to a huge size and knocks over the Queen’s army of playing cards. All of a sudden, Alice finds herself awake on her sister’s lap, back at the riverbank. She tells her sister about her dream and goes inside for tea as her sister ponders Alice’s adventures. How does Alia come into it After her mother, (the previous Alice) came back into reality, she married an unknown person and Alia was born. A year after, her brother, Alistair Wonderland, came. When they were little, they always asked about their father. Nowadays, however they stopped, they knew it just made their mother upset. Alia and Alistair was born in wonderland, since, before they were born, their mother and father moved. Relationships Family She is Alice in Wonderland's daughter. Her younger brother is Alistair Wonderland. They are a very close family. She also has an aunt, Alice's "older sister", (who is possibly her cousin.)And oddly, her cousin will be her "sister" in her story. She has a grandmother, who is the Alice before her mother, her grandma was a Rebel in her times. She was very much acted like a princess. She was the opposite of what she was supposed to be. Friends Alia's BFFA is Blanche Cards, her roommate, and Darcy Anatola Witch. Darcy was introduced to Alia by Blanche, and the three of them has been best of friends ever since. Alia is friends with Raven and Apple, with whom she met when she first set foot in Ever After High. Raven, however, is a little closer to her than Apple, since the two share the same alignment. She also is in good terms with C.A. Cupid and Hunter Huntsman, whom she both met while she was studying at the Rebel Lounge. She and Lizzie Hearts are also friends, despite their stories, Lizzie doesn't treat her as a commoner as she does with her fellow students, since Alia understands riddlish and knows that Lizzie really is a sweetheart, the two have been friends since they were little. Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire are her close childhood friends. Along with Lizzie, they used to play back in Wonderland. She obviously considers her brother as her closest friend. Pet Alia has a pet cat with ginger colored fur named Dianna, a daughter of her mother's cat. Romance She doesn't feel that she must have a love interest since her story doesn't involve love anyway. Outfits Basic She wears a white top with black bows and lace on the ends on her puffy blue sleeves. She wears a black belt that sits on top of her puffy blue skirt with a white layer underneath and a rabbit pattern along the hemline. She wears blue high-heels both with a black bow wrapping around the heel, which is worn over white frilly-knee-length socks. Ally often carries her bow-shaped bag (yes, it's small, but it's got lots of space inside,) and wears her necklace with a bottle containing her shrinking-and-growing potion in it. And, of course, a black bow headband. Legacy Day Her blonde hair is done in a partial bun with a silver hair comb encrusted with sapphires in it. She wears a blue top with a rabbit-and-cards pattern on the side until the puffy sleeves with white lace on the ends. She wears a blue puffy above-the-knee skirt and a plain white layer under it and a white apron over it along with a white cape. She wears white wedge heels with bows. To accessorize, she wears her potion-bottle necklace and rabbit-shaped earrings. Getting Fairest Ally wears a white short-sleeved dress with a rabbit-teapot-and-card pattern all over it with blue ruffles and black lace at the end. She wears a blue robe and black lace on the end of the robe and sleeves. Her hair is done in two pigtails and black ribbons threaded into it. She wears knee-length white socks and blue wedges with a single black bow. Quotes Mirror Blogs Trivia *Alistair Wonderland is trademarked, the creator just made him her younger brother, though this is NOT a canon. *Alia is one year older than her brother, due to her being older, she was the one destined to be the next Alice in Wonderland. *Ally's favorite food is Sugar Plum Biscuits. *Ally has a potion-bottle necklace that allows her to grow and shrink if she takes a sip. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Alice in Wonderland